leveragefandomcom-20200222-history
The 12-Step Job
The team targets an investment broker, Jack Hurley, who swindled a charity. To discover where the money is hidden, they trick the alcoholic financier into entering the Second Act Rehabilitation Center. There, they learn their mark is not the terrible person he at first appeared and that rehab may be exactly the place one of them (Nate) needs to be. The Client * Michelle Colby The Mark * Jack Hurley The Con Jack Hurley is a money manager who goes on the run when he sees SEC investigators going through the files at his office. Michelle Colby had invested the funds belonging to the food bank where she works with Hurley. When the money turned up missing, she spoke to the authorities. Unfortunately, the investment firm had falsified the records so they would not have to reimburse Hurley's embezzlement victims. Hardison is unable to find Hurley, who has gone off the grid. Nate pegs Hurley as an addict assuming he'll stay in LA. Parker goes to Hurley's apartment and Eliot and Hardison are sent to check the regular places Hurley where goes. They spot Hurley at one of the bars, he appears to be arguing with one of the waitresses. They prepare to follow him when he leaves, but a group of menacing thugs grabs him first and beats him up. Eliot and Hardison aren't able to follow Hurley as they are dealing with his attackers; however, he crashes into a lamp post around the corner. They take Hurley to Second Act Rehabilitation Center and convince him he checked himself in. Sophie poses as a psychologist specialising in addiction therapy, Parker poses as a fellow patient (a kleptomaniac) and Nate again poses as Tom Baker, a fellow alcoholic. Hurley responds incredibly well to the rehab environment and turns out to actually be an almost decent person. Nate, however, finds rehab a trial trying to escape and even hallucinates seeing Sterling is speaking to him. Hurley gives the team a clue when he says he parked his car downtown, meaning the car he crashed which the team already searched wasn't his. Parker gets the receipt from his jacket in the storage room, as she leaves Dr. Frank sees her and gives "Rose" her anti-depressants to help treat the kleptomania. Eliot and Hardison go to the parking garage. After Hardison sits behind the wheel, Eliot realizes the car has a bomb planted on it because the seat was pulled too far forward. They reset the bomb, Hardison resets the car's computer, and Eliot pulls the wires out, with about a half second margin of error. The Mexicans from the bar and a group of Koreans show up looking for their money, but it turns out that the Chileans had planted the bomb. In group therapy, Parker has a break-through about her past. Sophie gets Jack to write a list of the people he has wronged and then call them. Eliot and Hardison talk to the waitress from the bar, it turns out Hurley was trying to get her to take a car that he had bought her. As he watches Parker and Hurley play charades in the group therapy room, Nate has a sober moment and grabs Hurley demanding to know where the money is. Hurley admits that he took Michelle's money, but only to quadruple it with the tricks he learned. He hits a nerve when he asks if it's okay to lie, cheat and steal if it's to help people. Parker "accidentally" lifted a gun from one of the Koreans, giving Nate warning that people are coming to get Hurley, Nate and Hurley escape through the window but Parker refuses to leave feeling that she's "making real progress here". Nate takes Hurley to his car. The Mexicans and Koreans show up again looking for their money. Hurley sits in the front seat and an audible beeping noise leads them to discover another bomb. The Koreans figure that "the Jamaicans" took the money and planted a bomb, and both they and the Mexicans leave after the car explodes. The reveal The bomb was actually the one that Eliot and Hardison had defused earlier, and Hurley got out of the car just before the explosion. Hurley shows the team where he hid the money - inside one of the tires. Hurley and the team give the money to Michelle. The team gives Hurley a new identity because the explosion means that "he" is dead. Sophie fetches Parker from Second Act, where she is playing Pictionary with Marcy and Sam from group therapy. Sophie recognizes the drawing, the Antiquities floor in the Cairo Museum. Dr. Frank is reluctant to let her leave, but Sophie says that she needs to be among people who are more like her and understand her. Aliases * Tom Baker (Nate) * Dr. Tanner (Sophie) * Rose (Parker) Episode Notes * This episode does not conclude with the Leverage theme music, but rather uses the same song that Hurley is driving to at the start of the episode. An instrumental version of the song is also used in the poker scene of The Bottle Job. Trivia *The song used instead of the usual Leverage theme song at the start and end of the episode was "Can't Go Home Again" created by the show's composer Joe LoDuca. *Nate's alias, Tom Baker, is a nod to the famous actor who played the fourth incarnation of the Doctor in the Doctor Who ''series.'' Production Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1